Hematomas de fuerza, hematomas pasionales
by Habamaki
Summary: La vida para ella se clasifica en débiles y fuertes, éstas tienen sus subclasificaciones las cuales respeta más que a nada, pero por muy débil que seas y tienes coraje, eres alguien fuerte.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de Cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra mis disculpas.  
Semi-AU / OCC  
** **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Hematomas de fuerza, hematomas pasionales.**

* * *

Tranquilamente miró su reflejo en ese mugriento espejo para ver aquellas marcas que estaban adornando todo su pálido cuerpo, los hematomas producidos de una forma natural no tenían comparación con esos, la magnitud del color la aureola desteñida de colores morados y amarillentos llegando hasta el tono de su cuerpo, aunque quien la viera frecuentemente pensaría que de verdad eran marcas permanentes en su desaliñado ser. Nadie quería tenerlas ni mucho menos verlas pero era algo tan inevitable mirarle inconscientemente los brazos llenos de colores a la joven y guapa chica.

Como cada mañana balanceaba sus caderas en dirección al comedor para satisfacer su pozo sin fondo que tenía por estómago, además de que debía llevarle al idiota algo de comida antes de que despertara o sino andaría con mal humor todo el día y ella pagaría las consecuencias en la noche mientras tenían sus actividades nocturnas de todos los días. No le importó estar usando solamente una camiseta encima de su ropa interior ni mucho menos mostrar esos pequeños hematomas que tenía por todas sus largas piernas, los únicos que conocían el significado de ellos eran su amante y ella, ninguna verdad era absoluta a menos que estuvieras allí para comprobarla a su cien por cien. Algunas femeninas la miraban con envidia, era cierto que tenía lo que muchas otras deseaban y que no desperdiciarían incluso si tenían que aferrarse con dientes y uñas a ello; pero la importancia no era mucha pues ella no le gustaba alardear mucho de él.

Había llegado a ese lugar hace más de dos años y los integrantes la seguían mirando mal independiente si es que hacía algo mal o estaba realizando algo con todos sus deseos nunca faltaba el comentario malo en sus acciones pues para nadie en ese lugar ella era lo que realmente era.

La búsqueda de la fuerza que algunos obtenían de pequeños ella tuvo que motivarla hasta sacar sangre y sudor de su cuerpo para finalmente obtenerla y ser medianamente digna ante sus ojos pues no había algo que le cargase más que la debilidad en las personas, tal vez no solo física sino que de voluntad. Ella toda su vida estuvo rodeada de personas dignas y fuertes, inteligentes que sabían aprovechar las situaciones y estrujarlas al máximo incluso si nadie había logrado sacarle un mínimo, el luchar por tus sueños siempre fue parte de su hogar y donde fuera que fuera encontraba personas así. Pero se dio cuenta de porque el único que le agradaba de ese lugar era él, y no solo porque fuera su hermano, sino que porque era el único con una capacidad media de cerebro a comparación de todos los babosos sentados alrededor de una mesa hablando de sus sueños incompletos que los habían llevado a la desesperación de una inconclusa valentía pobre.

No es comos si ella haya sido toda su vida fuerte, sino que se vio obligada a hacerlo, su hermano abandonó su casa cuando tenía tan solo diez años, su padre se esforzaba el triple de una persona normal para sacar a su pequeña familia que había sido devastada por el gobernante de su raza, su madre, quien era nada más ni nada menos que la hermana jurada del gobernante sufría por la traición provocada. Era algo idiota de pensar pero tal vez, solo tal vez estaba feliz de haber salido de su casa cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, pues tuvo una visión de otro mundo, el mundo al cual Kamui le veía significado. Recorrió en su totalidad tres países del mundo los cuales estaban devastados y tuvo que aprender a luchar de la manera más sucia posible para sobrevivir en ellos.

Ahí fue cuando se encontró con su hermano quien al verla no sabía si estaba en shock o bastante emocionado como para correr a abrazarla para canalizar sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Ella igual de sorprendida solo atino a mirarlo un buen rato y caminar hasta él donde finalmente hicieron de su reencuentro algo memorable pues lo primero que hizo fue hacerle un corte en su mejilla con sus uñas por un golpe bastante fuerte dirigido principalmente a su ojo, pero supo desviarlo.

— _Podría haber sido mejor._

Desde ese día la recluto en su escuadrón para que se convirtiera en subordinada especial pues, que recuerde nadie en la organización dormía con el capitán todas las noches. Abandonaron todo término familiar para convertirse en tan solo Kamui y Kagura, pero él no quería una mujer débil a su lado así que se esforzaba día a día a pulir ese diamante en bruto que era ella, entrenándola día y noche, poniéndola en situaciones extremas no importaba cómo pero ella debía ser su mujer perfecta, pues no había nadie más en el mundo a quien deseara.

Era codicioso, bastante para decir verdad, no le gustaba complacerse con poco, era tener más y más siempre ese estado emocionante al llegar a una cima de una pequeña montaña que seguía escalando ser el mejor del mundo no le mantenía, ser el mejor de la galaxia tampoco, ser el mejor del universo era un término algo pequeño, ser el mejor de la existencia ese era su título, eso le gustaba. Y su mujer no debía ser menos.

— _No somos más que un grupo de mercenarios que les gusta un poco demostrar su fuerza, nada más que eso. Capaz mi futuro hijo sea más fuerte que tú cuando tenga sus ocho años cumplidos o mi nieto lo sea cuando tenga cuatro pero mi familia, mi gente nunca será inútil como la tuya. Puede que sean peones, puede que yo no les tenga afecto pero eso no significa no valorarlos, mi basura es mil veces mejor que tu élite, recuerda._

Aquellas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas a todos. Fue cuando rescató a su mujer de las garras de un bastardo que se creía fuerte solo por tener a un grupo que en realidad no lo era tanto, tenía más fuerza de lo común así que creaban falsas expectativas de el grupo. En cambio esos rumores que surgían alrededor del pelirosa eran ciertos, eran horrorosamente ciertos pues su fuerza a pesar de ser en gran porcentaje bruta era abrumadora.

Ese día Kagura supo que ella no merecía ni la mirada de sus "compañeros", ellos no eran más que personas débiles fingiendo ser fuertes pero tenían algo que a mucha gente fuerte le faltaba, coraje. No estaban al mismo nivel ni mucho menos sus puntos eran cruzados por una recta, pero sentía lo mismo que el mayor hacia ellos, tal vez algo más que ese otro, había respeto... se insultaban como si sus vidas dependieran de eso o se apuñalaban por la espalda pero ellos se tenían mutuo respeto, si algo le llegaba a pasar a la mujer del capitán ellos sufrirían las consecuencias de los actos cometidos por ella o hacia ella. Vamos, no es como si les fuese a llegar una daga cada noche sin ser previsto, pero el miedo era implícito dentro del lugar cuando se trataba de la domadora de leones, como fue apodada por el peón más apegado al jefe, Abuto, quien era el único que se atrevía a bajar de su nube a los dos jóvenes cuando hablaban de su fuerza mortificante. La protección era una línea de poder, nada más, los subordinados protegían a la reina y la reina protegía al rey. Fácil, simple y sencillo. Aunque no limpio pues siempre había sangre de por medio.

Pero el respeto se iba ganando de a poco y cuando la reina se mancho las manos de sangre enemiga para salvar sus culos.

— _No soy tan mala como Kamui, pueden pedirme lo que sea cuando sea, porque sé que es ser débil._

Expectantes palabras que dejo a medio mundo con la boca desencajada pero eso les dio motivo para tomar sus armas y salir a matar a unas cuantas escorias que estaban hablando mal de ellos y de su querida _Reina_ que había manchado sus blancas manos con sangre sucia que no merecía ni ser mencionada por esos labios, la mujer seguía siendo una perra cualquiera ante sus ojos pero era la mujer del capitán.

Tal vez no era que el capitán la golpeara para que ella hiciera caso, tal vez no era la violencia que ellos siempre pensaron, tal vez ella se esforzaba para que la carga en los hombros de éste no sea la suficiente como para colapsar frente a sus subordinados.

— ¿Mis moretones? —preguntó algo extrañada a la pregunta del pobre Ungyo que fue forzado a preguntar—... Algunos son de batallas, pero los otros son porque a Kamui le gusta jugar rudo.

Retiraban todo el respeto que había aparecido hacia ella, Kagura, la mujer de su capitán era una cualquiera. ¿Qué mujer compartía su vida sexual así sin más?

* * *

 **HEY! Es algo nuevo que yo escriba esto es de lo más raro pues... ¿qué cresta es esto? Un fanfiction, nada más ni nada menos. Surgió de mis desesperaciones pasadas en conversaciones con mi hermano mayor. Me resulto divertido y algo meh para escribir pues no logré completar ciertas ideas (si se dan cuenta) como siempre lo hago. Peeeeero para mis ojos está bonito así que ámenlo con su corazón. Bye Bee**


End file.
